1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a carrying case that protects items from damage if the carrying case is dropped, and more particularly, to a computer bag that includes a cross-brace support system.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Personal electronic devices such as, for example, notebook computers, portable DVD players, personal digital assistants (PDAs), etc., are common in today's society. People carry one or more of these electronic devices when commuting, traveling, etc. for both business and pleasure. Accordingly, most people carry these devices in carrying cases. These carrying cases generally include a fair amount of padding, insulation and other types of materials in order to protect the item from being damaged in the event that the carrying case is dropped or “banged around”. Many of the carrying cases strap the electronic device within the carrying case or secure it in some other type of fashion so that it rigidly secured within the carrying case.
Even with the padding and other types of materials, as well as securing the item within the carrying case, the portable electronic device is still susceptible to damage if the carrying case is dropped or banged around. When the carrying case is dropped, a great deal of energy or shock is created at the point of contact. When electronic devices are secured such that they do not move within the carrying case, the energy or shock of the impact is concentrated at the point of contact and absorbed by the portable device. Accordingly, the electronic device may be severely damaged due to the impact. Thus, an improved carrying case is desirable.